Coming Home
by ElevatedJewel
Summary: ONE SHOT, AU. Sasuke was brought back to life through the love of his Wife and Daughter. He was always told his life had a purpose and he found it! SasuSaku. Sasuke's POV. A little OOC. Please Enjoy!


**Hello my loves! I'm not sure if you all know this, but this lack weekend was a bit rough where I live. There was a massacre where 50 were killed in a nightclub by allegedly one gunman. I just want you all to take a moment a mourn those victims and their family. It was a club known to be homosexual friendly and the entire situation is just heart breaking. I'm not saying that there aren't others who suffer, what I am saying is that events like these make you appreciate what you have in life and give you a need not to waste opportunities.**

 **I wrote this thinking about Sasuke Uchiha and the turbulent journey he endured in Naruto. This is an AU One-Shot about how he could turn his life from negative to positive. Yes, he will be kinda OOC, I tried as best as I could to explain why but if you don't get it... I apologize.**

 **Just remember to always express your love to your loved ones!**

 **May you all be blessed!**

* * *

 _ **Coming Home**_

It feels wonderful outside! The trees are vibrantly green, it's not too hot or too windy, and the delicious scents of fresh flowers are tickling my senses. The one thing that tops everything else is the beautiful resonance of laughter and happy families. When I decided to come to the park this morning, I never dreamed that the day would have turned out to be this amazing; I'm starting to feel tired, so I think I may take a minute and relax. As I sit down under my favorite tree, I think of my day and the wonderful things and all the possibilities in life and beyond. I can tell you some if you like? Yes? Ok.

First, let me introduce myself. I am Sasuke Uchiha. Ray of sunshine, happy-go-lucky, has never been my style. There was never a reason for me to smile or laugh, but then I met her, Sakura Haruno. She is all I see whenever I look at a meadow in the spring. Vibrant viridian eyes, soft strawberry blonde hair that nearly looked pink, and beautiful creamy skin encased the most beautiful soul that has ever existed. She changed me.

She gave me my first and second reason to smile. The first being her and the second being the most precious treasure in my universe, our daughter, Sarada Uchiha- a perfect blend of my wife and I. Between my two girls, the stormy clouds that loomed over me dissipated. Smiling became natural, my stoicism became a thing of the past. No matter how much the darkness tried to wrap me in its cloak, they always gave me a reminded me that I am better. Sakura often told me that I have a very special purpose on this earth and I know she never lied to me.

But, I'm straying from the story. Where was I? Oh yeah…

I'll begin from this morning at home. It was 5 a.m. in my Mediterranean villa located in Mattituck, New York. There's a beautiful view of Long Island Sound. Every morning I sit on my balcony with my cup of oolong tea and potato bread with a nice layer of hummus and view the wonders of the sound. It's a wonderful experience for me on a daily basis. This morning was no different in routine, but the beautiful sun that greeted me changed the course of my day. It was a distinctive form of warmth, almost like the sun itself embraced me in its arms, cautious enough not to burn me. I felt it guide me into my house and tell me to get dressed and _Seize the Day_!

I quickly showered, combed through my hair, and put on my favorite sweat suit and sneakers. The sweat suit was a comfortable pair of terry gray pants and jacket to match; the sneakers were white and gray Nike Air Force Ones. I wore a tank top beneath the jacket in the event I should need to remove my jacket and a gray and white Yankees' hat to keep my head cool. Once I was clothed, I grabbed my backpack and headed for Robins Island Preserve.

Robins Island is about 5.5 miles east of my home and has the most amazing view of the Great Peconic Bay. I love riding my bike out there, the cool bay air, the sandy white bay fronts and grassy park that guide you to it is all the nature experience it takes for anyone to fall in love with it. I wonder if the world would be as enamored with it as I?

As I reached my destination, I started to feel thirsty. I decided to go to the deli close by and get some water and an avocado, lettuce, and sundried tomato sandwich on ciabatta bread. I made my request to the owner, a seemingly nice man; he was of medium build and his skin was this sun kissed tan; he wore no jewelry and had spikey blonde hair and bags under his cerulean eyes.

I asked, "Are you ok?"

He responded, "Place your order and be done."

I am not sure if it was my need to help or my desire to know, but I pushed for more information.

As I found myself saying "It helps sometimes if you talk about it," his wife, a lovely voluptuous woman with porcelain skin, midnight blue long hair and captivating translucent lavender eyes, came out of his back room crying and telling him, "It's not enough money; our rings weren't worth enough and they don't even have a donor yet."

He looked at her helplessly as she wept and said, "We will find a way Hinata-chan."

I didn't want to pry, but I couldn't resist it. I finally said, "I am a doctor, is there anything I can do to help?"

The wife looked and said, "I don't think you can do anything; I need money and kidneys for my 14 year-old son Boruto; he has chronic kidney disease and his blood type is AB RH Negative; it's very hard to find." She started to cry again and said, "There's no way you can make this happen, I'm going to lose my son."

Entering into reality, the deli owner started to tear up as well. "Oh Naruto, it's hopeless."

It was then I knew that this was the reason I needed to come outside today; this is why Sakura and Sarada brought me here. I looked at them both and said, "Your son can have my kidneys; my blood type is the same as his; and, as for the money, I will no longer need it." Naturally they both looked at me skeptically. I don't blame them, the entire thought would seem ludicrous to a normal person.

Something inside of me begged to hasten the process and skip all formalities.

"Where is the closest bank? I call my colleagues and let them know you will need this procedure done today." Frozen, the wife looked up at me and said, "You can't; he needs both kidneys; that's insanity."

I looked at her with steely onyx orbs and said, "I lost my 5 year old daughter Sarada and wife Sakura in a car accident; that was five years ago. I think they were reaching out to me; calling me back to them this morning, so that you wouldn't experience the same pain as I." I allowed myself a deep breath.

"I must do this for them! This is our way of giving back." She cried and the owner was not able to contain it any longer; the tears began to flow freely. His countenance morphed from gloomy to boisterous as he told me where the bank was located and said, "You never even ordered." I resisted from correcting him. Tch. What a dobe! "I won't need to."

As the early morning fell into the afternoon, the procedure was being done to the store owner's daughter. As promised, everything went smoothly; she would have to stay a few days in the hospital recuperating to make sure her body responds correctly to the transplant.

As for me, I returned to the park, to Robins Island. This time no one could see me; I could see them, hear them, no senses lost. This time I returned with the ones who changed my heart, my girls, to enjoy it with me; my beautiful wife and daughter, the three of us together again, playing as though the years never passed and lives were never lost. I sat down under my favorite tree, the only cherry tree on Robins Island; it was planted on the day my daughter was born and visited on the day we all left existence.


End file.
